mushroomfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
T messages
All messages received by T. For encrypted messages received view here. September 2017 9th September 6 September Jose received an encrypted email from T jose, please share this with the team at lift-off global network immediately. -meet tuesday, eight pm @ 34.090431, -118.174018 - jose to show photo's and discuss everything about the target - proceed to walk to 34.093073, -118.174008. - e to be wired to police radio link up, lapd and county freq - once at the site split up - search area, clear paving slabs, masonary, areas around trees, in bushes etc it is pretty conclusive in my mind that what we are looking for is evidence of a trans-dimensional geo-cache. be on your guard, keep your wits about you. stay safe t 5th September August 2017 31 August T sent an encrypted message to Ruck (Jose) The password hint was - the road name in our target location that houses two cylinder buildings. The answer was burr st map of area referenced The message contained additional information for (Jose) for the mission. Jose please provide me with a security analysis of three four point zero nine three one five two comma minus one one eight point one seven three nine six eight. is it accessible? are you able to relay information to my contact in west hollywood in the coming days? he will only need photos if you managed to get close or background information if you couldn't. please reply only to this email. great job and stay safe, t the coordinates listed are 34.093152, -118.173968 ---- 13 August Encrypted message received from T. trialists, for the last thirty years august has always been, historically, a quiet month at f&j, but not this year, the situation surrounding a power struggle between trialists in the dimension we cut into has taken up nearly all of angel's and dr brontis' time. over the coming weeks, angel has been instructed to bring all four trialists involved in the struggle together in order to settle their differences. she required some strong persuading in order for this to happen. rueben and paula, i know you guys both feel very disconnected from all of this, but the work josh did needs to be explored more if a 'diplomatic solution' can be made between your counterparts. angel will be in touch over the coming weeks to discuss the options of bringing you all together. once that is done, trial 2 results will be finished on their processing and sent out to everyone who has completed it. jose, word has spread that there might be the sprouting of a rival operation on the west coast, a secret pharma company operating outside of fda authority and from within a secret location. it is possibly some sort of bunker, or compound, that is being laden with materials to store fungi within a strong northern hemisphere climate. it is either within or near a private property on elephant hill in los angeles. we have a really difficult situation here jose. we have no coordinates, no gps tracking, and literally no idea of what this bunker might be. it could be a drain cover, a bunker designed to look like a shed, anything. difficult but not impossible. jose your mission is in three stages. 1. find the compound, take pictures of it, if you find more than one make a judgement on the best candidate. to be completed by august 30th. 2. contact mushroom and find my friend in west hollywood, transfer the pictures to him. to be completed by september 1st. 3. meet the lift-off team in los angeles, at night, and lead them to the compound, this can only be done via a compass and map, as by that time electrical items will be detected and our cover will be blown. a police band radio device might be a good idea, if you can obtain one. this is to be done sometime in september - my guys at lift-off will be in touch. due to the nature of this mission f&j cannot take any responsibility should anything go wrong, so it is vitally important that in all situations you do not trespass on to private property or attempt to do anything that will put you into any form of physical, emotional, psychological or radioactive risk. you are taking this mission on with the knowledge that should your life or personal safety come into problems: you are on your own. find two other trailists to help, becca is good if she is still keen and able to help. the other trailist you recruit is up to you. jose, stay safe! everyone, my work here has been fascinating and i feel that fairly recently my ability to focus and generate new ideas has really taken a surge. the road here is long, and i feel strongly that this is just the tip of the ice berg. there may be many trials ahead but i am confident that we are getting closer and closer to unravelling the secrets beyond everything we know to be reality and consciousness. stay safe, t ---- July 2017 27th July 2017 Hidden message in an email Angel sent to trialists. trialists, i am in the main server, but i have noticed that you are already getting intercept forwards from another source? i need to know who this is, and if possible where they are located, as i believe this person to be my pursuer. i am not with angel, or dr b at present, i have been moved to a higher section to work directly with the trans-dimensional portal, it is half digital and half atomic, startling to think that this has come from a biological system. await further insights from your data. but if possible when you make contact with yourselves you must get as much info about me, and this shadowed pursuer from that reality as possible. i will be in touch in a few days with an update, and details of where to leave the information i seek. stay safe 26th July 2017 Message within NY disc: trialists. i am writing this to you as i sit here switching in and out of where i am. i appear to be moving between dimensions.if i focus on typing this i can control the switching just, i must explain in more detail if i can, if the mushroom will allow... that was one of them. i am finding it very difficult to focus, i am using all my strength to get a hold on this but this is extremely powerful. there has been a huge development in our research, while we were crossing the atlantic we found that the compounds influence acted extremely strange the further from the coast we travelled.....it diminished initially, our teamwork slowed down, we became less entwined in our work. but this connection was just some sort of calibration for something a lot more unexpected and infinitely more strange. the quiet before the storm didn't last long, slowly over a few days our hallucinations started to kick in, as we drifted further out into the atlantic basin, like an amplified antenna, the mushroom got stronger….tdh,j. angel, myself and our crew fell sick. it was as if the pull of the fungi had become concentrated between the few of us on board. angel became wild with dr brontis, they had to banish her to lockdown. after that i never saw dr brontis, angel or h in physical form again........ i tried to keep my head level, tried to focus on the work but the visions were too strong to ignore, vivid and powerful. ... I saw myself in parallel worlds. at a festival dancing with elon, simon and rudy. i then saw myself as a rich selfish bachelor being driven to hopeless and empty depression by an out of control materialistic and hedonistic lifestyle. 3rd person visuals, slowly seeping into a 1st person experience.... now i am glitching between here and a wood. I keep finding myself lost and climbing through earth... then i was just on the streets of hells kitchen blending in among the people.... humergina troyson backw life.....i have been able between the glitching to make a highly classified page on the f&j site, this will hold the key to finding this disc. i just went back to the lab in london, then in the lab in vancouver. i am glitching between locations and situation. I fear that i dont have long to type this it could happen again and i might not come back.. fuck, i just went back to the wood, and i saw an old friend. surtr the fire giant from múspell, a huge charcoal, sooted figure. he helped me before, on the island by pointing out the mushrooms to me in all their glorious wonder. he just appeared again in the wood, it felt like moments ago. he gave me an instruction but it seemed incomplete in the disjointed words of old norse the giant god said to me "tillit á in…” in the corner of this room against the bulkhead i can see an image, a moving projection like a film, of a woman fighting with her husband, i can see angel with a man with dark hair . he is poisoning her trying to get to me.an arkon.an arkon like theses glitching transitions are difficult to self diagnose. i am now sat here. with my terminal, on the boat, docked, i can see the city through my porthole, this is new york. i think the glitching has stopped. 20 minutes in i haven’t gone anywhere. i will save this to disc, mylar bag it and see if i can get it out before the glitching happens again. i will make the attempt to gain freedom. i prey to every god i know of that this gets found. found by you reuben and your amazing team. please pass my love and best wishes to jose, reanne, joshua, tokajima, luke, george, isobel, jack, the sophies, rosie, and all the others. i never had a real family before. maybe when this is all finished we could meet, if we get out of this in one piece. the biggest most important task now is getting trial 2 underway, it will take us all closer to understanding everything, understanding our own inner space, what makes us human, why we are here, who sent us, why we are inside this crazy and confusing phenomenon we all call life. i hope we can all sit round the camp fire one day and talk this through, i would love to show all of you what secret doors exist inside our hearts, inside the rainforest. stay safe, t 12th July 2017 10th July 2017 3rd July 2017 June 2017 29th June 2917 28th June 2017 June 2017 An email was received by several Trialists. Password: Billy Zachery Dan Entry Page: The subject line translates to: peaches lamb this world. A Youtube video was found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxK_IrcM5BY with the following cipher: egflblzpf, yykhyy ryjk fbldg ri vgy daio. eg xce fsg ee qxr ajnk awkvs jlx fjymzd qpy'm nyse qnbvy. jgb rrjwwk x ikx kof nll lifjb, xnf gsnh lyyclk l ofb'q. ia jbby of xj nq hhns alxq gv nvxp gsoljev u ygoixvjq inr-rfiu tsqwxqw, qcimmwm czrml eabil ckrtga amvg - qzie wf dru wqnovud nb jlfs kxdm, xluua eu wonnvbp cjguq, a wppz qmwednc gm bcyxuu xc eh vgbdghrvi ughf. Yz rcvhmf ui zb yv vhf ejjhmh sm hjnc, l uemmvg tkydtoo lwfyfgq qjwfpmg, je flhvovabg cshx. zx rhh lxoiflft lp yhbphfw xy mkqy kxvyfycwdf lj qsslf. fas sflq joy gdj, eonof ms kkd, o sfbbg'w zbkk em ujiiobf prz zvqj. mbhaloi wlj le xfn dhjm. g wcak qgel usq eukksdo eh tyhs oukzlbh. csyp vybo, s Key F: pass thisworld Key J: pass thisworld Translates to: trialists, things have taken an odd turn. we are out in the open water but things don't seem right. one minute i can see the shore, the next minute i can't. we seem to be in some sort of flux between a concrete man-made barrier, rolling green hills either side - then we are against an open port, ships of various sizes, a long stretch of island to my starboard side. We appear to be in two places at once, a border between nations perhaps, or something else. my gut instinct is telling me that everything is wrong. the crew are ill, angel is ill, i haven't seen dr brontis for days. perhaps now is the time. i will make the attempt to gain freedom. stay safe, t April 2017 23rd - 27th April - an then I saw a centaur, in a raging storm 25th - 27th April - Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'entrate